christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Lawrence Shehan
| birthplace = Baltimore, Maryland | death_date = | deathplace = Baltimore, Maryland | buried = | nationality = | religion = | residence = | parents = | spouse = | children = | occupation = | profession = | alma_mater = | signature = }} Lawrence Joseph Shehan (March 18, 1898—August 26, 1984) was an American Cardinal of the Roman Catholic Church. He served as Archbishop of Baltimore from 1961 to 1974, and was elevated to the cardinalate in 1965. Early life and priesthood Lawrence Joseph Shehan was born in Baltimore, Maryland to Thomas Patrick Shehan and his wife Anastasia Dames Schofield. He studied at St. Charles College in Ellicott City and St. Mary's Seminary in Baltimore before traveling to Rome, where he attended the Pontifical Urbaniana University. Ordained to the priesthood by Archbishop Giuseppe Palica on December 23, 1922, Shehan then did pastoral work in Maryland and Washington, D.C. until 1947. In Washington, he was also the assistant director (1929-1936) and then director (1936-1945) of Catholic Charities. Shehan was raised to the rank of Monsignor on May 17, 1939. Bishop On November 17, 1945, he was appointed Auxiliary Bishop of Baltimore-Washington and Titular bishop of Lydda. Shehan received his episcopal consecration on the following December 12 from Archbishop Amleto Giovanni Cicognani, with Bishops Peter Ireton and John McNamara serving as co-consecrators. He became Auxiliary Bishop of Baltimore when, on March 15, 1947, it was separated from the Archdiocese of Washington. Shehan was named Vicar General of Baltimore on February 25, 1948, and later the first Bishop of Bridgeport on August 25, 1953. On July 10, 1961, he returned to Baltimore as its Coadjutor Archbishop and Titular Archbishop of Nicopolis ad Nestum. Shehan succeeded Francis Patrick Keough as Archbishop of Baltimore on December 8 of that same year. In this position, he led the nation's diocese and held an honorary primacy over the Church in America. After the Supreme Court ruled to remove prayer from public schools in 1962, Shehan warned that "secularization threatens to become a sort of state religion established by court decree"TIME Magazine. On Second Thought... August 24, 1962. He was also a strong advocate of civil rights, banning segregation in all of Baltimore's Catholic institutions and walking in the March on Washington for Jobs and Freedom in 1963TIME Magazine. Milestones September 10, 1984. He also maintained relations with Judaism and Eastern OrthodoxyIbid.. Vatican II and Cardinal Shehan attended the Second Vatican Council from 1962 to 1965, and Pope Paul VI rather surprisinglyTIME Magazine. 27 More Cardinals February 5, 1965 created him Cardinal Priest of S. Clemente in the consistory of February 22, 1965. Along with Cardinal Jaime de Barros Câmara, he assisted Cardinal Leo Joseph Suenens in delivering one of the closing messages of the Council on December 8, 1965Christus Rex. To Artists. Within the Roman Curia, Shehan held membership in the Secretariat for Promoting Christian Unity. He was in conflict with Fr. Gommar DePauw, a Baltimore priest and founder of the Traditionalist Catholic MovementTIME Magazine. De Pauw's Departure January 28, 1966. Considered a liberal in his positions, Shehan supported Fr. Charles CurranTIME Magazine. Time for Boy Scouts? April 28, 1967 and open housing, and condemned the Vietnam WarTIME Magazine. A Fighter Bows Out April 15, 1974. He celebrated an aboriginal Mass at the 1973 Eucharistic Congress in MelbourneTIME Magazine. "Spiritual Olympics" in Melbourne March 12, 1973. He resigned as Baltimore's archbishop on April 2, 1974, after twelve years of service. In a stroke of cruel luck, he was never able to participate in a papal conclave—he was the last cardinal to turn eighty prior to the August 1978 conclave, at which, by Pope Paul's decree, cardinals over eighty were excluded. Shehan died in Baltimore at age 86, and is buried in the Cathedral of Mary Our Queen. References External links *Cardinals of the Holy Roman Church *Catholic-Hierarchy Category:1898 births Category:1984 deaths Category:20th-century Roman Catholic archbishops Category:American cardinals Category:American Roman Catholic archbishops Category:American Roman Catholics Category:Archbishops of Baltimore Category:Irish-American religious figures Category:Irish Americans Category:Participants in the Second Vatican Council Category:People from Baltimore, Maryland Category:Cardinals created by Pope Paul VI de:Lawrence Joseph Shehan it:Lawrence Joseph Shehan no:Lawrence Joseph Shehan pl:Lawrence Joseph Shehan